


I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant & Never Would Have Thought So Because I'm A Guy

by J_Ackles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up can be really hard to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant & Never Would Have Thought So Because I'm A Guy

**Title:** Didn't Know I Was Pregnant  & Never Would Have Thought So because I'm A Guy

 **Word count:** 368

 **Pairing:** Sasu/Naru

 **Summary:**  Breaking up can be really hard to do

 

** I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant & Never Would Have Thought So Because I'm A Guy **

“Sasuke,” Naruto groaned opening his eyes to the bright sun blinding him through the blinds.

He was sore all over, and so not happy with his boyfriend.

“Yes, Naruto,” Sasuke answered a little too happily for Naruto's liking.

“Do you remember what I told you yesterday? He asked his throat hurting due to all the screaming, amongst other embarrassing sounds he would never admit to making, that he had produced during their little adventures last night.

“That it was your first time,” he answered.

“And?”

“That's all I remember.”

“I told you just one time! Just once was good enough for my first time, but you had to do it so many times; didn't you?”

“How many times did we do it?” Sasuke asked getting back into bed with him moving in flush behind him wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.

“I lost count after 6 times,” Naruto groaned trying to move, unsuccessfully, away from the stupid bastard pervert who didn't get anything about self control.

“I'm sorry, but you were just so-”

“Oh no! You better not be blaming me by using some lame crap about how 'I'm just so addicting',” Naruto said mimicking him.

Sasuke nuzzled his neck. “Is it my fault that you are?”

At this Naruto sucked it up, and moved away from Sasuke before he did something he would regret.

“I am really hating you right now,” Naruto whispered smiling as he covered his head with the Egyptian cotton sheets. This was during the times when they were happy, and totally in love.

-skip-

“Do you have to leave?” Sasuke asked staring at Naruto roll his lone suitcase to the door.

“Yeah, its been coming for a while. I am just really glad that it happened before we wasted anymore time here. Now it'll be easier for the both of us to move on,” Naruto answered smiling as he zipped up his jacket.

“Naruto, I don't want to move on. I love you,” Sasuke whispered into his ear trying to pull the blond back into his arms and against his body.

“Sasuke, it's not going to work for the both of us. I don't want to be here with you.”

Naruto fought to get out of Sasuke's grip. He had known it was going to be hard to leave, but in his mind it wasn't this hard. He looked up from the vision of Sasuke licking his chest rabidly when he heard a car honk in front of their shared home.

“I have to go, Sasuke please.”

Sasuke was gripping his sides too hard and his nails were leaving indents in his skin while some of them had pierced and letting his blood hit the off white colored carpet beneath them.

“Before you leave just one last time. So I can remember you. Please just one more time?” It sounded like a question, but it was just more of putting it out there since Sasuke was already taking off their pants.

“What are you doing?!” he yelled as tears ran down his face.

“Naruto, can  you please stop fighting for me right now. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to,” Sasuke whispered in his ear as he pushed him front first into the carpet spreading his legs open. “I just want you to be mine one last time. Is that so bad?”

It hurt so bad, and he could feel himself bleeding. He could feel everything, and it all just made it worse. The tears falling onto his arm as he tried to move and always pulled back to Sasuke with more force making him cry out.

He looked towards the ground and never noticed when the door was kicked open, and Sasuke was pulled off of him. Someone threw a sheet on top of him, and pulled him off the floor.

“Its me Naruto. Its Neji, and Gaara. You're going to be alright, okay. Gaara, don't kill him. I don't want to lose you.”

One last kick to the family jewels and Gaara was satisfied. Picking up Naruto in his arms he walked out the door while Neji grabbed his suitcase and cursed his cousin with the promise that his mother would hear about this, and that Gaara would probably be back when he wasn't there to stop him so he should probably move or he would most likely die.

At the hospital Naruto cried about how he had such bad choice in guys even though Sasuke had been his first in everything relationship wise. It took a while before Neji, and Gaara's words reached him and soothed his troubled mind to sway into a coma like sleep.

Neji noticed Gaara stand up, and glanced at him.

“If you're going to do what I think you are going to do, than I please, at least, don't kill him; my aunt will be sad if she has to go to a funeral.”

“I'll try, but I am making no promises,” Gaara told him.

“Get him for me too,” Neji added as the door closed. Gaara waved a hand towards him a signal that he had heard his request. “Aunty, will forgive me sooner or later,” Neji whispered to himself as he stroked Naruto's blond hair in a way Naruto once told him was very soothing.

-skip-

He sat up in the comfortable bed he had bought a few days ago, and placed his hand on his stomach feeling queasy. When he had woken up a few weeks ago with this feeling he had thought that it was something else until the doctors had come in, and he had seen his grandmother come in grim faced with what he had guessed was his medical chart.

“Naruto, did Sasuke ever give you something to take?”

“Like what?” he had asked his hand covering his mouth.

“Like a drug, or something that he told you that you had to take everyday?”

“Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything? They were just to help me make sure I had my daily intake of vitamins,” Naruto mumbled.

“Tell me what was it?”

“It was this tea that he kept in a safe. He always told me that it was because of the storing conditions it needed, but I always thought that was a little too far to go for some tea leaves.”

“Naruto, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you’re pregnant.”

The vomit that he had been keeping at bay had burst its way forth with the release of this new information.

He threw off the vomit covered sheets, and looked at the blonde busty woman, he knew as his Grand-Aunt.

“What?”

You remember your Grand-Uncle Orochimaru?” Naruto nodded. “He had been trying to do something like this for years now, and had, at one time, tried to commission your parents into letting him use you as a test subject for his experimentation, and even though your parents had swore that he would never get the chance to use you in the sick and twisted way he planned, but it seems like he was able to. Thanks to Sasuke.”

“Are you trying to make me hate him? Because I do already. You don’t have to make up this stuff to make me regret ever thinking I had fallen for him.”

“I wish this was, but this isn’t a joke, or a game. This is serious. You’re pregnant, and if we remove the fetus now their is above a 50% chance you’ll die, and I won’t be able to do anything other than try my best to keep you alive, and not have to watch you die, and tell your parents that I just killed my grandson.”

“So, I have to keep this- this THING?!”

“I’m sorry, Naruto, I really am, but if you want when it’s born you can put it up for adoption, or I’ll take it once it’s born if you would just rather have that happen so you can see it at anytime?”

Naruto sighed.  “I’d like to think about this. I don’t want to push it off on someone else. Not even you,” he smiled.

Tsunade gave him a small smile. “You do know that you’ll have to be very careful. Your life will be in danger since the baby will be pushing things you need out of the way so when it becomes the time where your life is in more serious danger you’ll be forced to come to the hospital.”

“Can I think about this?”

And he had been thinking about it ever since.

“Naruto, baby, are you up yet?” he heard his mother’s voice call out to him.

“Yeah,” he groaned looking at the clock on his side table.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

She walked in silently, and sat on the bed next to him her arms reaching out to grab him, and pull him close to her.

He sighed. His mother was what he had needed to make everything feel as if it was better.

“Is everything okay in there, or should I leave?” he heard his father ask peeking in at them.

And his father was just a very good bonus that he appreciated as back up.

“Get me some Saltines, my baby looks like he’s going to be sick,” his mother ordered rubbing her hands up, and down his back relaxing the muscles there even more.

“Yes dear.”

Naruto smiled.

-skip-

“You’re fat,” and with that comment Naruto was torn between getting up out of the hospital bed he had known he would be coming back to, but had hoped that he wouldn’t, and crying. He settled on the latter since he couldn’t even lift himself without putting his life in danger due to the baby’s added weight increasing the pressure on his spine leaving him to be forced to sleep on his side.

Luckily, his mother, and two of his best friend in the world took care of that for him.

“Kiba, honey, I have known your mother for a very long time so I know your weaknesses. Now would you please not insult my child?”

Gaara, and Neji just glared their eyes promising pain if the veterinarian even looked at him wrong.

-skip-

“Hi, I’m Ino.”

“And I’m Sakura.”

“These are my assistants while Shizune is out sick with Hay fever.”

Naruto nodded his head slowly as tears poured down his face as the pain in his body wracked through his core once more.

“Shizune always gets Hay fever during this time when everything gets hotter so I have these two on call for whenever I need them. And she apologizes for not being able to be here with you. She seems to be convinced that I’ll be insensitive to your plight.”

Naruto choked out a laugh.

“And it looks like you agree.” The tension hanging in the air rose as his mother came into the delivery room. “Now Naruto, I need you to make your final decision by the end of this week. That’s as long as I’ll be able to hold out the second part of the deal where I take him, and you’ll only be left with the choices of giving him up, or keeping him.”

He nodded.

He had thought about it, talked about it, and had even contacted psychic hotlines over it.

He’d make his choice soon.

“Mom, can you hold my hand?”

He felt her soft hands wrap around his, and closed his eyes as he heard his father whisper encouraging words into his ear, and the promise that the child birth video would be for just them.

-skip-

“I DESERVE TO SEE MY FUCKIN’ CHILD!!”

Naruto stirred in his sleep, but was relaxed again as his mother and father rubbed calming hands over him.

“Honey, we’ll be right back. We just have to take care of something.”

“Babe, I think we should call in that favor to Kyuubi, and tomorrow we’ll go to the lawyers at Akatsuki to get a restraining order,” Minato spoke looking at his wife as they walked to where the disturbance was.

“Okay,” Kushina replied going into a side hallway to use her cell phone.

Minato stood in front of the man that had hurt his son, and punched him.

When security moved towards him he gave them a smile, and bowed his head in respect. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll deal with him. Kids these days?” he laughed pulling a dazed Sasuke behind him while the other guards chuckled their agreement.

He dragged Sasuke into the alley and threw him down on the floor behind the hospital where the sounds following would be drowned out by the emergency generators, and the air conditioning system.

“You hurt my son,” he yelled to a ditsy Uchiha who glared at him, “and now I’m going to hurt you!”

The Uchiha opened his mouth, and just yelled the word, “Try!”

-skip-

“GRANDMAAAA! WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CHURCH!” Naruto looked down at the little blond next to him whose face was set in a frown.

His mother finally came down the steps in a beautiful black dress that made him wish she grew old like other mothers instead of hotter, according to what some stupid middle schooler had said while he was at the grocery store yesterday with his mom shopping.

It was something to be proud of, but also disgusting.

“Honey, go wake up grandpa, and tell him that grandma,” he looked towards his mother, “is finally ready.”

“I’m glad you kept him, Naruto,” his mother whispered giving him a hug as he watched his son run towards his sleeping father. He winced when the child tripped over the same rug he tripped over all the time. “Both me, and your father love him to death, and we’re so proud of how you raised him.”

“Thanks, I am too,” Naruto smiled as his two year old son pounded on his dad’s chest to wake him up.

**I don’t know what this is. Maybe it was a pro-Naruto’s Parents piece I felt like writing. That’s what it feels like.**


End file.
